pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Poke-Musical, el reality/Capitulo 3
Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: OwO Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png: porque dices OwO Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png:porque la escritora me hizo decirlo Archivo:Sprite_fanny_fria.png: exacto, ahora, dicen lo que escribi u hoy no cobran Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: pero jefa... Archivo:Sprite_fanny_fria.png: se callan!! ¡Musica! Archivo:Secretaria_NB.png: señorita, cancelamos el opening por falta de presupuesto Archivo:Sprite_fanny_fria.png: ¡DESPEDIDA! Archivo:Secretaria_NB.png: TToTT *se va* Archivo:Sprite_fanny_fria.png: vale, entonces "imaginemos" que tenemos un opening Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: i.m.a.g.i.n.a.c.i.o.n *les salen arco iris de las manos* 300px|left Archivo:Sprite_fanny_fria.png: OwO sigan con el programa Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: en el capitulo anterior, la eliminada fue Annie Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png: era una mandona *En la casa de Annie Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png: ¬O¬ *Con Fanny y Moon Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: el reto de hoy es... ¡POP! Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: lo que hicimos ayer, es lo mismo que haremos hoy, por cierto, Moon, eres una estupida Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png: ¬O¬ porque lo dices Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: te equivocaste de canciones en el desafio pasado Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png: ewe, mi culpa x3 Vamos con el desafio!!! Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: vale, este capitulo sera corto, como ya eligieron las canciones, vamos a elegir el vestuario, con escenas rapidas, seran los mismos equipos del desafio pasado Escenas rapidas con el equipo 1 Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: traje feo Archivo:Hermión_con_su_vestido_de_concurso.gif Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: vestido horrible Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png: charly Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: chicos horrendisimos Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png: ¬O¬ Escenas rapidas con el equipo 2 Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_hembra.png: como me veo Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png: mal Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_Maurs_(Lindura).PNG: y ahora Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png: mal Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_(con_pijama).png: y ahora Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png: mal Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_hembra.png: y ahora Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png: perfecta Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_hembra.png: los odio chicos ¬¬ Escenas rapidas con el equipo 3 Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty_Brillante.png: escuchen, creo que tenemos que unirnos, vamos eliminado a todos los campistas para que solo quedemos nosotros Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png: y ya se a quien eliminar primero Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png: tiene que ser alguien re represente una amenaza para nosotros, quien tiene la mejor voz Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png: todos, hay que votar por charly Con el equipo 1 Archivo:Cara de Chatot.png: Sun kissed skin. So hot we´ll melt your popsicle ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png: Just the king and the Queeny ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png: *tocando la guitarra* ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png: *tocando la bateria* 300px|left ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: hoy queria hacerlo distinto asi que, cuando terminen todos de cantar, los jueces diran quien tubo mas puntos, vamos con el... Equipo 2 Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_hembra.png: Samina mina eh! eh!. Waka-Waka eh! eh! ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png: -coreando- Samina mina. Ana wa ah ah ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png: *sacudiendo las maracas* ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png: *tocando los bongoes* ♪ 300px|left Equipo 3 Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png: has got these ladies getting freaky er ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty_Brillante.png: i got freaky freaky baby i was chillin with my ladies ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png: *tocando el teclado* ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png: *tocando la bateria* ♪ 300px|left Puntuacion de los jueces Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: el mejor equipo Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png Archivo:Cara_de_wiglituff.png Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Loudred.png: el equipo 2 Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_hembra.png Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png: waka waka eh eh ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: tienen inmunidad, mejores cantantes Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png Archivo:Cara_de_wiglituff.png Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Loudred.png: Shadow y Giovi Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty_Brillante.png: and ive never felt this way before ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: ganaron: Shadow = Archivo:Huevo_totodile_fanny.png Giovi = Archivo:Huevo_de_skitty_fanny.png Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png:ahora vamos con las votaciones Votaciones Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png: dire los nombres: Kari, Leo, Germán, Victor, Shadow, Giovi, Alonso, Elena, Daisuke Archivo:Master_Ball.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png: OwO Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png: Karumen Archivo:Master_Ball.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png: e_O Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: Charly Archivo:Master_Ball.png Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png: u_u Archivo:Cara de Poochyena.png Archivo:Cara de Pikachu hembra.png Archivo:Cara de Staravia.png Archivo:Cara de Chimchar.png Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png Archivo:Cara de Totodile.png Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty Brillante.png Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.png: ¡¿QUE?! Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png: >=D Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png: bueno, eso fue todo por hoy Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: sintonicenos la proxima semana para ver nuestro primer especial y saber porque Alonso y Daisuke tiene caras malvadas Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png: >=D Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_Glaceon_naranja.png Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_Leafeon_lila.png: esto fue Poke-Musical, el Reality, solo por.... ¡¡POKE ESPECTACULOS!! Comentarios *Yupi premio--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 19:12 21 dic 2010 (UTC)﻿ *﻿cara malvada Archivo:Mini_murcielago_de_Luxalonso.jpg Vivan los vampiros Y los murcielagos Sangre aquí!! Archivo:Nota_gif_de_Luxalonso.gif 23:51 1 ene 2011 (UTC) *D8, yo solo era un cono de helado ewe UserBrayan Mensages :L 21:01 3 abr 2011 (UTC) *﻿